Vida e Morte
by Marcelo Brightside Lupin
Summary: Em parceria com Bloody Mary Lestrange...Alguns anos após a derrota de Voldi,acontece um torneio de quadribol entre escolas nesse momento um novo Vilão vê a chance para ressucitar seu mestre...31 novos personagens,naum q todos apareçam, chega: Vida e Morte


O VIADO do Potter pertance a Titia J.K.Rowling e c eu fizer dinheiro no nome dele ela me processa e tira todo o meu dinheiro q eu naum tenho

Eu e Lu estamos tendo um trabalhão pra fazer essa fic... talvez pq ela envolva, artefatos, Campeonatos, VOLDEMORT, personagens ineditos( 90) e outras cositas mas, o problema é que o Capt II depende apenas da senhorita Luisa parar de desenhar e escrever fic babando ovo o Rodolphus Lestrange e terminar o tal capitulo...

Os Personagens saum: Eu, Minah Namorada Lorena, Marcos e Michelle, Andre, Daniel e Loudos + podem ter certeza que todos ainda apareceram muitos outroa q vcs naum conhecem, e alguns rostos familiares(c a Luisa naum tirar ele d lá, oRony aparece mt em breve)... a ideia e acrescentar pessoas normais ao universo de Harry Potter adaptando suas historias... Agora a Fic

**Vida e Morte**

PorLuisa Dias eMarcelo Telles Filho

CAPÍTULO I: Num grande ônibus roxo

O Noitebus estava bem diferente aquela noite; totalmente enfeitado de verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo, ele passava correndo numa velocidade espantosa pelas ruas desertas de Londres levando o time de quadribol de Hogwarts para seu primeiro torneio internacional.

O jogo seria contra o time da Academia de Feitiços de Salem, a escola de magia dos E.U. A e era pra lá que o Noitebus estava indo.

Marcelo tentava não olhar para o exterior, aquilo sempre lhe dava náuseas. Era a segunda vez que ele andava no ônibus dos bruxos, a primeira havia sido no primeiro ano quando Daniel havia descarrilado o ultimo vagão do trem onde eles e Karol estavam o prejuízo foi tão grande que tiveram de chegar a Hogwarts via Noitebus.

Diferente de Marcelo, Daniel adorava o ônibus e se perguntava como Marcelo podia não gostar de algo tão divertido.

O quintanista da Grinfinória sempre esperou uma oportunidade para voltar aquele "_parque de diversões_" sobre rodas desde o incidente do primeiro ano envolvendo um _estupefaça _e um sapo de chocolate.

Ele simplesmente não entendia o por que de Marcelo e Lorena estarem de olhos fechados enquanto fazia imitações de personagens de TV.

Lorena de olhos fechados apertava a mão do de Marcelo com uma força que ela normalmente não tinha, e interiormente a garota se sentia bem em saber que o namorado também se sentia desconfortável viajando daquela forma.

Se já estava difícil pra ela suportar aquela viajem maluca, ficara ainda mais com a crise de risos histéricos de André no banco de trás.

André ria das imitações de Daniel, não que ele conhecesse qualquer um dos personagens que ele imitava, mas as piadas eram ótimas.

Apesar de parecer descontraído, André estava preocupado com o jogo, ele sabia que era o mais fraco do time e por isso deveria se esforçar 200.

Quando finalmente parou de rir, André deu uma rápida olhada pra trás e viu Mika e Marcos se agarrando num banco mais distante.- Engraçado eu nunca tinha visto eles assim antes- pensou consigo mesmo.

Mika morria de medo do noitebus, por alguma razão um ônibus de três andares não perecia seguro pra ela.

Ela beijava Marcos mais para tentar se distrair do que por qualquer outro motivos, mas ainda não estava tendo o efeito desejado, já Marcos estava em parafuso. Mika entrara no noitebus brava como ele por ele ter assinado o Profeta Diário, sendo que o pai dela trabalhava no Profeta vespertino, e agora ela o estava beijando com uma voracidade comparável a de um guepardo com uma gazela.

Foi ai que ele olhando de canto de olho reparou que estava faltando alguém ali.- O que o Loudos esta fazendo no banheiro até agora? Faz quase meia hora que ele entrou lá.-

Dentro do apertado banheiro do ônibus,Loudos se encontrava num problema no mínimo desagradável.

- Que maravilha!- A pulseira que sua mãe havia lhe dado para trazer boa sorte tinha prendido no zíper do jeans.

Loudos estava ficando sem paciência. Ele começou a puxar a pulseira, mas parecia que o zíper prendera de tal jeito que ficava impossível tirar, e quanto mais ele puxava, mais presa ficava a pulseira, até que numa puxada especialmente forte ele foi capaz de rasgar o zíper.

Esperando que ninguém reparasse nesse _"pequeno detalhe"_ ele saiu do banheiro, mas no seu nervosismo ele acabara chutando um dos frascos extras de sabonete líquido que estava no chão do banheiro. Esse por sua vez rolou pelo chão de metal fazendo um enorme barulho chamando a atenção dos outros, que olharam pra ele imediatamente.

Loudos fingiu que não era com ele e ao passar pelo segundo banco André perguntou olhando-o com uma expressão entre a confusão e a surpresa:

-Cara seu zíper ta aberto e o que é isso na sua pulseira?

Loudos fingiu que era idiota, o que não estava muito longe da verdade e balançando seu ecossistema capilar se sentou junto com a Professora. Dias

A professora não pareceu nada satisfeita com seu novo "companheiro de viagem" e lançou ao rapaz um olhar gélido, voltando logo depois a leitura de um livro intitulado como "A sedução das trevas- Os mais poderosos Feitiços e Azarações do mundo bruxo contemporâneo."

Loudos, vendo que não seria exatamente uma viagem agradável ao lado da professora, olhou pra trás tentando se distrair e soltou o comentário:

- Nossa o Marcelo parece que vai vomitar a qualquer segundo!- sendo mais uma vez olhado feio pela professora ao seu lado.

Marcelo tentava desesperadamente pensar no campeonato, estava tão perto apenas 12 horas de distancia mais também tão longe, pois eles ainda tinham as eliminatórias pela frente.

Ele e Lorena se olharam e Marcelo puxou um sorriso enquanto segurava seu jantar na garganta, ela sorriu de volta e o noitebus finalmente parou.


End file.
